Faith of Seven Stars
The Faith of Seven Stars, often referred to the Faith of Seven or the Faith, is the dominant religion in the kingdom of Cartham. Followers of the Faith worship the unnamed Goddess and her consort, the God (occasionally referred to as the Horned God). The Goddess is considered the more important of the two, and is the main deity worshiped throughout the kingdom. In addition to the Goddess and the God, several followers of the Faith also worship the five Great Pixies, who embody the five elements of air, earth, fire, spirit, and water. Most followers of the Faith maintain that other religions worship the Goddess and the God, though they ascribe each of their domains to separate deities rather than a single one. Deities The Goddess Main article: Goddess The Goddess is the most important deity in the Faith, and has been revered throughout Cartham and its expansive history. She is depicted throughout the world by both statues and imagery, but a more detailed description of Her has yet to be discussed. The Goddess is credited with the creation of the World, and even the kingdom of Cartham itself and House Fischbach as its ruling family. Some believe that the five Great Pixies helped Her create the five elements, and continue to guard their respective regions within Cartham. Most also believe that the Goddess' physical form is buried in Flower Fields. Many noble houses, including House Fischbach and House Ambersight, claim to be descended directly from the Goddess. The Goddess takes three forms, which reflect various natural cycles. The Maiden The Maiden, also known as the Maid, is one of the three aspects of the Goddess. The youngest aspect of the Goddess, she represents innocence, chastity, and the youthful phase of a woman's life. The Maiden also represents beauty, fresh potential, and new life. She is associated with youth, self-confidence, and independence, with activities related to exploration, discovery, self-expression, and creativity. She is usually prayed to protect a maiden's virtue. She aligns with the crescent-to-waxing phase of the moon. She is often associated with dawn, sunrise, and the spring season. Her festival falls on Ostara. Her Sacred Virtue is Transcendence. The Maiden is often depicted as a beautiful, innocent-looking young woman. The Mother The Mother is one of the three aspects of the Goddess. She represents motherhood, responsibility, nurturing, adulthood, and the fullness of life. As the giver of life, the Mother is considered by most followers of the Faith to be the most powerful aspect of the Goddess. It is also said that she may be fiercer than the Warrior aspect of the God when her children are in danger. She is prayed to for fertility, compassion, mercy, or to keep loved ones safe. Offerings are often made to the Mother when a woman becomes pregnant, praising her for giving the gift of life. She aligns with the full phase of the moon, being the baroness over the harvests and watching over the fertility of nature in general. She is often associated with midday, and her season is summer. Her Sacred Virtue is Humanity. The Mother is often depicted as smiling with love, embodying the concept of mercy. The Crone The Crone, also known as the Hag, is one of the three aspects of the Goddess. She represents wisdom and the post-childbearing years of life. The Crone governs aging and endings, death and rebirth, and past lives, as well as transformations, visions, prophecy, and guidance. She is prayed to for wisdom and guidance. She is one of the most feared symbols in the Faith due to her association with death. She aligns with the crescent-to-waning phase of the moon. She is often associated with autumn and winter, sunset and night, and the winding down and ending of the growing season. Her festival is Samhain and Her Sacred Virtue is Wisdom. The Crone is often depicted as an old, wizened and wise woman carrying a lantern in one hand. The God Main article: God The God, sometimes referred to as the Horned God, is the secondary deity in the Faith, after the Goddess. He seems to be the Goddess' partner and represents male energy. Like the Goddess, the God takes three forms, which correspond to various natural cycles. In Dryad culture, the God is worshiped in the form of the Oak King and the Holly King, having two forms rather than three. The Warrior The Warrior, also known as the Youth, is one of the three aspects of the God. He represents strength in battle. The Warrior is believed to protect the followers of the Faith from their foes. He is prayed to courage and victory. Offerings are made to the Warrior before battle, and prayers are offered in exchange for favorable conditions in battle, protection over soldiers, strength, and victory. He is also sometimes asked to bring peace to the spirits of the slain and give comfort to those left behind. His Sacred Virtue is Courage. The Warrior is often depicted carrying a sword. The Father The Father is one of the three aspects of the God. He represents judgement, and is said to protect the followers of the Faith. He is prayed to for justice, the courage to seek or wisdom to recognize it, and occasionally to defend soldiers in battle. His Sacred Virtue is Justice. The Father is often depicted as a bearded man with a strong and stern face, carrying scales. The Sage The Sage is one of the three aspects of the God. He is associated with wealth and the underworld. He is easily the most mysterious figure in the Faith, and is considered an outcast. He is rarely prayed to, though outcasts sometimes associate themselves with this aspect. His Sacred Virtue is Temperance. The Sage is often depicted as a old, wizened, and bearded man wearing a long cloak that conceals most of his features. He sometimes carries a lantern, like the Crone. The Self The seventh aspect worshiped by followers of the Faith is usually referred to as the Self or the Spirit, and refers to oneself and what makes them unique as a person. Worship of the Self allows one to put themselves into their worship in a literal sense. The Self's Sacred Virtue is Power. Organization Priests Main article: Priest The male and female godsworn of the Faith are known as priests and priestesses, respectively. Upon taking their vows, they set aside their last names, even if they come from noble families. Priests and priestesses often wear white robes, seven-stranded belts of different colors, and a crystal about their necks. They lead worship with incense and songs. In villages too small to support a priest or priestess, a priest from a neighboring village may visit twice a year. Other times, a "wandering priest", a priest who travels from village to village without a specific temple at which he serves, might visit these villages. These priests perform holy services and marriages. While the priest is visiting the village, the people must provide him with food and shelter. High Priestess Main article: High Priestess The head of the Faith is known as the High Priestess, the voice of the Goddess on earth. The Covenant of the Goddess, a council of the highest-ranking priests and priestesses, elect the High Priestess, usually from among their own ranks, though there have been notable exceptions. The priestess who is elected gives up her name, as the Faith believes that the High Priestess no longer has need of an earthly name, since she has become the avatar of the Goddess. Typically, the High Priestess wears long white robes and a crown. Priests and priestesses from the Covenant wear robes of cloth-of-silver and crystal coronets. Their meetings are known as Merrymeet. Holy brothers and sisters Humble members of the Faith include "holy brothers" and "holy sisters". They dress in threadbare or roughspun robes of brown, dun, or green, belted with hempen rope. Some go about barefoot. They have little or no earthly possessions. They live in penitence, quiet contemplation, and prayer in monastic communities, and occasionally take vows of silence. The leaders of these communities are known as Elder Brothers or Elder Sisters. Silent Sisters The Silent Sisters of the Goddess are an infamous religious organization centered in the Temple of Silence. They are known for their incredible prudence, and their hostility toward those who do not conform to their faith. Though the Silent Sisters are all female, the organization is headed by a man. The sisters dress entirely in black, and wear hennins that wrap around their neck and face and up to the top of the hat, where the remainder of the cloth hangs like a veil. They do not speak, leading some to believe they have had their tongues cut out. Others believe they have taken a vow of silence. They spend most of their hours in silent prayer and meditation. Holy days The seventh day of the seventh moon is a day deemed sacred to the Goddess. * Imbolc, a celebration of initiation for young mages and new priests and priestesses * Ostara, a celebration of the spring equinox * Beltane, a celebration of May Eve * Litha, a celebration of the summer solstice * Lughnasadh, a celebration of the harvest * Mabon, a celebration of the autumnal equinox * Samhain, a celebration of November Eve, * Yule, a celebration of the winter solstice Sacred Virtues Followers of the Faith believe in seven Sacred Virtues, each embodied by aspects of the Goddess, the God, and the Self. Courage The Virtue of Courage is governed by bravery and persistence. It includes bravery, perseverance, honesty, and zest. Acts of valor, perseverance, and integrity are its strengths. It is ruled by the Warrior. Humanity The Virtue of Humanity is governed by kindness, love, and altruism. It can be differentiated from the Virtue of Justice in that there is a level of altruism towards individuals in Humanity more so than the fairness embodied in Justice. Acts of love, altruism, and social intelligence are its strengths. It is ruled by the Mother. Justice The Virtue of Justice is governed by loyalty and fairness. It includes teamwork, fairness, and leadership. Acts of equality, social responsibility, and teamwork are its strengths. It is ruled by the Father. Power The Virtue of Power is governed by ambition and cunning. It includes strength, ambition, and conviction. It is ruled by the Self. Temperance The Virtue of Temperance is governed by self-restraint and moderation. Temperance includes non-violence, forgiveness, humility, modesty, prudence, calmness, and self-control. Acts of self-restraint, forgiveness, and mercy are its strengths. It is ruled by the Sage. Transcendence The Virtue of Transcendence is governed by appreciation and hope. It includes the appreciation of beauty and excellence, gratitude, hope, humor, and spirituality. Acts of appreciation, humor, and spirituality are its strengths. It is ruled by the Maiden. Wisdom The Virtue of Wisdom is governed by good judgement and knowledge. It is rooted in perspectives, interpretations, and values. It includes creativity, curiosity, judgement, perspective, and the love of learning. Acts of deliberation and decision are its strengths. It is ruled by the Crone. Category:Faith of Seven Stars